


morning glory

by angelcats



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morning After, Other, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcats/pseuds/angelcats
Summary: Julian and Emily bask in each other the morning after.





	morning glory

8:17 A.M.

Julian expected Emily to still be sleeping when he woke up, but she had just risen moments prior. He smiled to himself as he took in the sight of her stretching, naked and bathed in the glow of the morning sun. The rays danced against her pale skin, pink hair illuminated and softly draped over her shoulders. She was looking out of the window, but must have felt his eyes on her, as she turned her head.

"Morning, love," he murmured, voice cracking from sleepiness. She broke into a smile matching his, though hers was much wider. Leaning in, Emi cupped Julian's face gently, the gesture causing him to sink further into the mattress. Her soft lips captured his, and his eyes slipped shut, the two of them sharing a brief kiss before parting.

Before Emily could ask how he slept or comment on his bedhead, he sat up, holding her still and kissing her with reverance. She was caught off-guard, her lips parted and eyes wide momentarily. It took her but a moment to sink into the sensation utterly, humming in delight as Julian deepened the kiss for just a second, enough to leave her wanting more.

Instead of going further, he pulled back to leave fervent kisses to her cheeks and neckline, then to her chest and breasts as he switched their positions - Emily laid on the bed and him hovering over her, arched.

"Julian-"

"Don't worry, darling, I won't overdo it," he vowed, kissing her stomach before scooting back up with a satisfied smile. He breathed out, face flushed. Emily was even more flustered, legs having parted somewhat in anticipation. It was  _much_  too early for this (actually, it was never too early, but would she let him know that? maybe someday).

"You are a  _terror_ ," she breathed, wrapping her arms around him as he rubbed his large nose against her much smaller one.

"I aim to be." There was that signature smirk. How it made her ache. "You know what your only flaw is?"

"What?"

"The only flaw - you are flawless."

"Cornball! I have flaws. You just choose to ignore them," she protested, though she loved when he praised her like that. Julian chuckled - music to her ears. He leaned down, pressing his face into her chest comfortably, though with some embarrassment on her part. "You good?"

"Mmhm," he hummed, hearing her heart beat from his position. It was beating quickly, but then, gradually calmed down. Emily ran her fingers through Julian's silky hair, relaxing into the pillow pile (that he insisted she have).

"We have to get up, dear," she said, unable to move with him trapping her like this.

"Says who? Let's take a lazy day. It has to be Sunday."

"You don't even know what day it is?"

"Am I close?"

"Not even."

"What day  _is_  it?"

" _Wednesday_."

He snorted at that. Emily almost called him a horse, but decided that was too cruel. She thought for a moment, then smirked.

"If you get up, I'll make you my signature hole-in-ones," she offered, immediately getting a response. Julian perked up, arms hoisting himself away from her breasts. He looked like a dog ready to play fetch. "And I'll make you some coffee. Just the way you like it."

"Okay, I'm up. Careful with that sweet talk, love, or we'll just stay in this bed after all," he teased, winking.

"Who says we need to be in bed for that?"

"I- well. It's true we don't have to be, but your comfort is more important-"

"Yeah, uh-huh. Just let me make you breakfast, Ilya," she said, covering his mouth and not wanting to hear him ramble endlessly after she got him flustered. She laughed at his face as he stayed bright red, but pulled away, moving to throw some clothes on. She got up as well, doing the same and heading into their kitchen.

And thus was the start of a very average day in the Devorak home.


End file.
